plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lily8763cp
Sure why not Oh and how did you hear about my guide? AwkwardSkeleton (talk) 00:25, September 15, 2013 (UTC)AwkwardSkeleton It is called Scaredy-shroom 03:08, September 17, 2013 (UTC)Planter energizer Come to my User Page and see wonderful stuff! *turns into cattail* (talk) Pizzachu (talk) 06:34, January 14, 2015 (UTC) You need to have 25 MS edits to be able to vote. It is stated in the rules. Thanks for reading. Samey the Good Twin 21:50, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 16:43, June 10, 2015 (UTC) It's fine. I'm not trying to be greedy. :P--A Graalian (talk) 00:25, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Definition of "racist" Samey the Good Twin 14:46, April 13, 2015 (UTC) HeavenlyMildCone, she is probably a girl. About your post You replied to post saying that you're starting to see why I'm not high ranked (I'm guessing wikia rankings) in Lost City Discussion #4. Mind explaining your reason as to what you're starting to see? If you do, I might be able to improve upon those things. Thanks. TheGollddMAN (talk) 17:22, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 20:14, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 20:22, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 20:00, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 20:10, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Dude, WTF? Thanks for creating the thread. Unfortunately, I need to be a forum mod to do that :/ Hope he gets banned soon... ThePurplePi (talk) 12:16, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Wanna be friends? SquashCake (talk) 20:45, May 2, 2015 (UTC)SquashCake Monopolypark (talk) 13:32, May 4, 2015 (UTC)Note that the suburban almanac already states that sunflower, marigold, and cactus are female.Monopolypark (talk) 13:32, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 15:31, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Will you help? - The Collest Plant Ever!!! 23:58, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 01:23, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 14:57, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 15:00, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 03:28, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 14:02, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Replying to why you "don't get" why I and dr crazy dabe dislike drek, it's because he is a f***ing homophobe. And no, no one will "calm down eventually". - Talk - Blog 14:38, May 31, 2015 (UTC) No, you got it all wrong. It's not anyone's job to be nice to anyone. Staff members are normal people. I don't get why you treat them like gods. - Talk - Blog 17:10, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for being the first to message me xD! I'll help editing with new stuff each time I have a chance to and I'll try to provide any photos or gifs the wiki needs :), just noticed some of the gifs wiki had for, like, zen garden animations, are low res and I've been aiming at changing that. Hopefully I won't fail your expectations :)! Galactron (talk) 22:22, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Drek An unexpected journey present :) }} IS your talk page empty...--A Graalian (talk) 20:38, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Nvm. Dx. I gave you the "Red Stinger" usertag. :P--A Graalian (talk) 20:38, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 21:35, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 00:58, June 10, 2015 (UTC) dude about L.E.A.F I'm thinking that it stands for Let Earth have Awesome Flowers. what do you think?(Agent Andrew martins (talk) 16:01, June 10, 2015 (UTC)) Frickin Wordbubble. Anywy, yes, you can skip ranks.Samey the Good Twin 16:46, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 22:54, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! :D--A Graalian (talk) 21:07, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Ack. Been so busy. Feel free to move the 2. I've been caught up with updating photos that I misplaced a couple photos. Move the ones I've done (Minus sunflower halloween as that was a legitimate card), to the concepts page under a new section called "Unused Costume Endless Zone Cards" RetroBowser (talk) 21:30, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Are you female?(Pvzfowlfan (talk) 05:31, June 15, 2015 (UTC)) Samey the Good Twin 22:04, June 16, 2015 (UTC) I thought we were friends :( '(Agent Andrew martins (talk) 17:02, June 21, 2015 (UTC))' I shall try my very best, '(Agent Andrew martins (talk) 17:16, June 21, 2015 (UTC))' You stole my Lucky Blover! :O--A Graalian (talk) 00:16, June 24, 2015 (UTC) help me out dude, please! Dude please you really gotta help me out, I don't even know what in the world is up with peashooter, but he's just jealous just because I took his gal no offense but well actually like sunflowers dude I just but I don't want to break up with her it's just that..... On ask peashooter can you please explain everything to peashooter please? (Agent Andrew martins (talk) 13:16, June 28, 2015 (UTC)) Thanks man. (Agent Andrew martins (talk) 16:33, June 28, 2015 (UTC)) I'll use your sentence. I deleted your comment because I like to wait until the end to declare the punishment. You're not in trouble. :P ZombieNinja723 (talk) 02:28, July 3, 2015 (UTC) please help buddy you must talk to Drek'TharSuperSword he is such a jerk and I hate him. you're a good friend and all but, I need you're help My red stinger friend. (Agent Andrew martins (talk) 16:44, July 3, 2015 (UTC)) You're a good friend. Dude, I was someone would like what I make, do you like anything I make? '(Agent Andrew martins (talk) 17:25, July 5, 2015 (UTC)) ''' Samey the Good Twin 21:38, July 7, 2015 (UTC)